Benders Best Christmas
by OfficialLoveMyStories
Summary: Would Bender wish a Merry Christmas to anyone else? You want to know what John Bender got for Christmas. Read and Find out! R&R One Shot! Merry Christmas 2013!


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own any of the characters in the Breakfast Club or any of the storyline. They belong to the brilliant and legendary John Hughes.**_

_**A\N I hope you all enjoy these story's I am posting. ;) I have fun writing these Breakfast Club Fanfics. So Enjoy and Please Review! Only takes one. Merry Christmas 2013.**_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Everyone seemed to be out having fun with their caring families. My mom was gone. Probably out at some local bar. And Well my old man. Who knows the last time I saw him was about a week after I met those dweebs in detention. I wondered what they were up to.

Brian probably getting a microscope and Andrew probably got a weight bench. Allison maybe on the same level of Christmas cheer as I am right now. Cherry though, I bet she loves this time of year, Eggnog giant tree in the den and another at the spiral staircase. I stopped she seems to high class for eggnog maybe hot coco, with whipped cream and a cherry on top. I bet she got a car or even a flight trip to some extravagant place like. I thought for a moment trying to remember what she had said that day in detention. "France." I had said aloud. I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck.

Then from the corner of my eye I saw a couple of my friends.

"Vince, Hey Tom!" I yelled. He turned.

"Bender what's up bro. Why are you all decked out?" Vince laughed.

I just felt like getting ready tonight. Don't know why I just had. But I was able to avoid the question.

Tom nodded, he was talking to some other guy."Nothing just wondering in the snow."

"You?"

"Same, oh hey I want you to meet my girlfriend."

"Lisa this is my buddy, Bender." She turned and looked at me.

Shit I thought to myself. I couldn't believe Vince got with this girl. For crying out loud I carried a photo of the girl in my wallet. I had successfully banged this chick like three months ago. "Hey what's up?" She said.

"Nothing! Hey Vince well I will catch you later."

"Yeah alright man we will be at Luks playing pool." I turned and stepped off the curb trying to get away from my friends who to my surprise having more fun then me.

The snow began to fall a little harder then before. I told myself I better get home. Mom isn't going to be there and I didn't want the house to be freezing. I turned the corner only to bump into none other then Johnson.

I was about to yell watch where you're going dweeb, until the street light caught his features. "Brian?" I pronounced.

"Hey John. Uh – Ugh I mean Bender."

He was holding some young girls hand. She seemed his type but not quite. He seemed to be a little nervous talking to me. He hadn't changed much except for having his braces off. They were carrying bags with snowflakes and little snowmen on them.

"I thought you'd be at home with your mom unwrapping presents."

He laughed; I got a little irritated by the way he hadn't got upset with my snarky comment.

"Nah, I am just going out with my friends. What about you Jo-h - Bender.

"Yeah same here." There was no way in hell Brian Johnson was having a better Christmas then me or there was no way in hell I was going to confess it.

The girl in the baby blue dress chimed in. Thank god I couldn't get in another lie without wanting to beat myself for not being as cool as Brian.

"Brian can we go everyone is waiting and I really want to show Ally and C. my outfit."

"Sure." I heard him say.

He looked at me and without any sign of shock he motioned past me and said; "well Bender I hope you have fun at your friend's party. We will catch you later."

Wait was Neo-Maxi friends with the breakfast club? Was he cool? Was that girl he with actually popular? Ally is clearly Allison and C. Well this is a wild guess, Could it stand for Claire Standish. The ones I never talked to again after Monday. I was going home to an empty house while everyone I knew had something to do. I hadn't moved pretty sure there could have been a very light level of snow on my hair. Suddenly I couldn't stop myself. "Johnson?"

Brian turned towards me. "Sorry But who are you two meeting."

"Well Ally, oh sorry you probably don't know her by that. That's just what Andy,.. Andrew calls her and it kind of stuck. And…" I couldn't wait for him to finish.

"And Claire?" I wanted to slap my hand over my mouth immediately but couldn't.

"Well yeah." He shrugged. Who'd you think I was meeting?

"Oh I don't know some of your pals in your Physics club not the breakfast club."

"No, Bender. Andy, Ally, Claire, and I have been friends since March, since we met. I never saw you after that. That first week you didn't go back to school and then when you did come back. I never saw except with all your friends in the halls of Shermer and you never talked to me or even looked at me. So I stayed away." His girl tugged on his jacket.

"Hey man well we have to go, Merry Christmas Bender."

"Yeah,.. Yeah, sure hey man you too."

People were crowding the streets, going into bars, Restaurant, and parties in the city. What exactly happened after detention, I tried to remember.

That Monday I waited outside until I got into a fist fight with Derek Mawanzki I got home after being expelled for a week. Stayed in my room mom and Dad fought then dad split.

A guy past me with a little guy on his shoulders. "Brother what do you think Santa will get me?"

Then there conversation faded into a blur of sounds. Maybe if I hadn't been an only child, I would have had better Christmas's.

I really wanted to talk to them after that but Princess was right my friends had a way with seeing things, especially people who weren't like us. I really wanted to put that past us. That was until about two weeks after Ryan McCarthy was dating with Claire publicly in front of the whole school. I couldn't forgive her for that. She never wanted me she wanted a cheap thrill in the closet and probably even kissing me in front of dear Ol' dad. I began to cross the street when I heard my name being called. It sounded so familiar. "JOHN, Wait!"

I turned to see a girl with shoulder length red hair, running towards me in a red coat that flared out at the bottom and was tied with a white belt, and a Black and white scarf wrapped around her neck. I wanted to jump. "Claire!" I said aloud.

"Hey John." It was so weird hearing a girl call me by my first name.

I felt like telling her; what the hell did she want or even to get the hell away from me. But she looked so beautiful. The light breeze brushed her beautiful perfume towards me. She looked happy. She was smiling. "Christmas suits you Cherry."

"Thanks. I love this time of year. You look great!"

"Hey how did you know I was out here?"

"Brian he is the biggest loud moth ever, remember when you tried shutting him up about the extra fire exists." I was beginning to laugh. I hadn't done that in all day.

How did this girl do this to me? How did she get me all giddy inside? Fuck. I didn't think I liked that. "Hey what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, probably going to go home and call it a night." How come I didn't lie to her and tell her I was hooking up with a hot babe.

"Well, we are going to be opening presents now in a little bit and I thought maybe you would like to join us."

As much as I wanted to I couldn't I had to hold my dignity. Not talking to these people had become a mission in life and there was no way in hell I would let it all go. "Nah, Bender hanging with the rich, smart people wouldn't look right. Plus I don't have presents for anyone."

To my Surprise she looked sad. "Uh okay; She stammered. "Well then, I guess I will let you get home its pretty cold out here." I hadn't realized until she mentioned it. My hands were numb.

"Alright John, Merry Christmas." She turned and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I turned away. I wiped it off as fast as I could convincing myself it was a snowflake on my cheek. It seemed that the only thing I could hear were her heels hitting concrete, further and further way.

I was walking home seeing in people houses. People I lived by, people who all year around never seemed too neighborly. In their houses were trees that lit up the insides. Smoke blowing from the chimneys and snowmen in yards. I felt safe. I got home to find non other then, Bender Sr. on the porch. "What the hell are you doing here?" His hair was combed he wasn't wearing his usual torn rundown clothes. He had on jeans sneakers and a camouflaged hunter's jacket.

"Hey I am your father! Damn it." He sounded as if he regretted yelling.

"Yeah some father you are, what's it been like 8, 9 months?"

"John will you listen to me?

"No why should I?" I walked up the stairs.

"Son!"

"Pfft.." I began futzing with the keyhole we didn't have a porch light, thanks to him busting it.

He bowed his head. "Look I am sorry."

I could have swore that is the first time I had ever heard those words come out of his mouth. I just could be here with you and your Ma. I had gone out that night after me and your mom got into it, so went to go get some beer. I almost died that night. Drunk driving and snowy roads don't mix. I had stopped futzing with the key when my dad got up. "John I joined AA and I am doing much better. I still can't live here. I have done a lot of things in my life that I regret. But you are the best gift your mom could have given me that's the truth."

"Merry Christmas Son!" He walked down the stairs.

I felt like stopping him. But I didn't me and mom were doing really well with him gone and I think he knew it. I began to feel tears prick the back of my eyes but my father had done so much I couldn't forgive him in one night. But one thing was for sure he really looked okay. I walked in and found my mom under a blanket asleep and a glass of milk next to her. I shut off the TV. She seemed okay the house was warm. I walked to the fridge I wasn't sure if I was hungry so much happened tonight. I opened the fridge door to find containers of food. Stuffing and turkey mashed potatoes. I heard my mom stretched and get up. "Johnny there is food in the fridge. The diner had left over's.'

"Thanks ma." I smiled.

"Merry Christmas Johnny." She went off to her room.

I decided to pass on the food. I walked down the hall to the back and into my room. Placed headphones over my ears. Let AC-DC make its way into my ears.

_"__She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Tellin' me no lies."_

I stared out the window. The sky was actually clear. I had to see her. I couldn't miss this opportunity. I went out into the living room and shut the front door. Thank god the middle of town was like 4 blocks away. He had to have dropped like 3 degrees since earlier. I ran up to Luks. I think this is where they were.

"Hey Bender."

"Lisa!" I rolled my eyes. "Hey have you seen Claire in there?"

"Standish? Are you kidding me? You like her?"

I felt a smile creep on my face. "Yeah, I do."

Before I let Lisa get in another word. I opened the door and made my way through. This place was crowded. Tom was by the Bar. "Hey Tom, Have you seen Claire, He stared at me for a long second. The I switched her name. "Standish. Oh shit man I knew it. Damn Bro, That's cool you and the prom queen." He Chuckled. "Yeah she is by the pool table."

I saw through a crowd of people, her smile made me light up. I felt it all become like a movie slow motion I couldn't seem to get to her fast enough. Right before I made it through A guy went up to her and gave a kiss on the cheek. I felt my blood turn hot. Damn it Bender of course she has a guy on Christmas. I turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "John?"

I turned my head and I saw Claire. "Hey cherry?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it."

"Well it's nice to know you don't forget so quickly." I stared at McCarthy.

"Who Ryan, gosh ancient history."

"Apparently so am I." I pulled my shoulder from under her hand and made my way out the door.

She turned grabbed her coat and a bag.

"John wait! Uh- Your such a arrogant prick. Such a fucking Asshole. Ugh. I really hate you sometimes." As we made our way out the door her words echoed.

"It's Christmas why would you say something like that princess." I put a hand over my heart pretending it hurt.

"Why not it's the truth. What are you doing here John."

"I don't know, Fuck! Well I just wanted to see you."

"See me. Why now."

"Well I don't know, but now I know you and Ryan are together so I won't bother you."

"What we are not together!" she protested.

The street had got quiet. Everyone seemed to be inside places, having fun.

"Claire just go to your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend John. Gosh what do I got to do to get that through your head."

"Here she handed me a bag."

"Claire I'm not going to take that."

"Please, Take it." She shoved it in my chest letting it go.

I looked down. I hadn't got a wrapped present in like 7 years. I wanted to cry but shit I was John Bender there was no way in hell that was happening. "I pulled out the colorful tissue paper from the little decorative bag."

"It was a leather wallet with a silver chain clip. "Claire I can't take this."

"I bought this just for you."

"Claire I can't accept it. You bought it with your dad's money no thanks."

"I didn't. I am an intern at my dad's law firm so I am technically not working for the company but for my dad."

"Please, John just accept it."

I smiled. "Nice I can put my girls in it." She hit my shoulder.

"You really are an ass John Bender." My hair hit my eyes. Then I shot her a look. "Or just my girl inside."

She smiled. "Claire, this is the best present in the world, but what can I give you, that you can't get yourself?" It began to snow again.

"A kiss under the mistletoe?" This was definitely the best Christmas I ever had.

I pulled her into my arms. "Merry Christmas Princess."


End file.
